Sparkling wines and similar beverages are generally produced by the classical method of bottling wine before the fermentation has been completed. The fermentation process of the wine is thereafter completed in the bottle or to undergo a second fermentation in the bottle. In this way champagne or a similar beverage of highest quality is produced; but the method is extremely troublesome and highly expensive. During fermentation in the bottle the grape sugar, or sugar added to the wine, is converted into alcohol and carbon dioxide and the presence of the latter causes a relatively high pressure, for instance, up to 6 atmospheres or more may be built up within the hermetically closed bottle. This amounts to 90 pounds per square inch. The danger of explosion constitutes a very serious problem in handling these bottles during the fermentation process. In spite of all precautions that may be taken accidents may occur that not only result in a loss of the product and the bottle, but also affect the workmen employed.
Many manufacturers of sparkling wines and similar beverages are now employing a process wherein the wine concludes fermentation or undergoes a second fermentation -- not in bottles -- but in large sealed vats or containers. Although this method provides a less expensive similar procedure with the danger minimized, the final product is of relatively inferior quality. Many countries have enacted laws to prohibit the sale of these products under the name of "champagne", thus reserving this name only and exclusively for the high quality wines produced by the classical process in bottles.
There is further suggested in the prior art the application of carbon dioxide to a vessel containing a beverage of the fruit juice or carbonated types. These prior suggested methods each have their own failings -- the most significant being the loss of the carbon dioxide once the applicator is removed. The loss of pressure is primarily attributed to the cap having a permanent hole left therein once it is punctured, or the use of material that deteriorates with time. The process cannot be adapted to wine that requires greater pressures by many orders of magnitude and thereafter aging. The state of the art of the cap or the seal for the container or vessel of the alcoholic beverage has not advanced to accommodate a sparkling wine process.